A Quick Call
by jmkw
Summary: Short one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, because if I did...well, nevermind.

* * *

Jordan wasn't a handwriting expert, but she couldsee that ten simple digits scribbled on a sheet of scrap paper could tell so much about a person. 

Calvin's handwriting screams out: Notice me.

It was so different than his brother's. A career of writing police reports had made Woody's blocky, almost military in its structure. Or could it be that the two brothers were just different sides of the same coin?

Jordan dialed the phone. Cal answered on the second ring.

"I see you made it home in one piece..."she smiled softly.

"_I don't know how to thank you Jordan...if you didn't spot my airfare I would have had to hitch home."_

"Let's just say I owed you."

"_Again, I'm so sorry I got you involved Jordan. I didn't think...I didn't think it would go down like that."_

"It's not the first time I've had a gun held to my head and I'm sure it won't be the last. I think it's my karma."

"_I really screwed up this time."_

She could hear the despair in his voice. She'd heard it in her own too many times to count. It made her wonder if Cal was being as "honest" as she had been in the past.

"We all make mistakes Calvin. I know I've made more then my share."

"_I find that hard to believe. Woody says you're a pain in the ass sometimes...but he still speaks highly of you. Or he did. I don't think we'll ever be talking about you or anything else for that matter..."_

Jordan laughed. "Bullshit. Give him a few days and he'll be calling to see if you're up to a little Game Cube online...only because I refuse to buy one of those damn things and he swears Nigel cheats."

"_I don't think so this time."_

"Take it from somebody who is a champion at holding a grudge. I know it when I see it and your brother is not that type. If he was, I would have been off his Christmas card list years ago."

"_I doubt that Jordan. But thank you for saying it."_

She could hear his smile. That was one thing the brothers did share...warm smile that could melt the hardest of days. Jordan treated him to a sly little smirk.

"You don't know half of what I put him through."

"_It doesn't matter Jordan. He still cares about you."_

"Woody cares about everybody Cal."

"_True, but some more than others. He has that whole St. Jude complex that keeps him trying to save the world. But every once in awhile he gets selfish about it."_

"Woody does have a righteous streak..."

"_I'm not talking about that Jordan. I'm talking about you. I was honest about him talking about you all the time. To tell you the truth, I was a little jealous."_

"My dance card is pretty filled up right now Cal, but I am flattered..."

Cal's voice caught momentarily and Jordan could almost picture his expression. She had seen it on his brother's face quite often. Maybe there was still a touch of naive innocence left in the worldlier of the two Hoyt boys.

"_No...No Jordan. He talked about you like you were his best friend. It just made me miss him even more."_

"Really?"

"_Don't sound so surprised Jordan. He's happy there. It took me seeing him on his turf to see it. He's more content then I've seen him in years...and it's all because of you and the people around you. Woody's family isn't here anymore. It's with you."_

Jordan shifted uncomfortably in her seat. When did Woody stop being that young guy from Wisconsin? When did he become part of "the family"? And more too the fact...Where was she while it was happening?

"_He's a lucky to man to find somebody who loves him as much as you do."_

"...but it's not like tha..."

"_...and it doesn't take a mind reader to see how much he loves you too."_

"Really? I...ah...I REALLY need to get back to work. It was nice talking to you."

"_You too Jordan. Is this part where I'm supposed to say 'let's keep in touch'?"_

"Yes, and you're supposed to mean it too. I'm serious Calvin; I would like to stay in touch..."

"_To keep an eye on me for him?"_

"...until he comes to his senses."

"_Take good care of him. He deserves it. I should go too. I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye Jordan."_

The phone went dead before she could finish. As she hung up, Jordan couldn't help but wonder why she was doing this. How many people had she turned her back on because they meddled in her business? Scratch that, she laughed to herself. How many people did she threaten to kill because they meddled in her life? That was then and this is now.

Just maybe...self-actualization was contagious.


End file.
